1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices having a metal gate electrode and a shared contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
To minimize areas occupied by a contact of a semiconductor device, recently a method of forming a shared contact electrically connected to a gate electrode and an active region has been developed.
Furthermore, a metal gate electrode may be used to have a low resistivity and the metal gate electrode may be formed by a damascene process to overcome problems of a patterning process.
Thus, when a metal gate electrode is formed by a damascene process and when a shared contact electrically connected to the metal gate electrode and an active region is formed, an upper portion of the metal gate electrode and a spacer on a sidewall of the metal gate electrode may be damaged, so that problems of a leakage current and increased resistivity may occur.